The present invention relates to tumor associated antigen (TAA) peptides and to the use of same, of polynucleotides encoding same and of cells presenting same as anti-tumor vaccines. More particularly, the present invention relates to tumor associated antigen peptides derived from Uroplakin Ia, Ib, II and III, Prostate specific antigen (PSA), Prostate acid phosphatase (PAP) and Prostate specific membrane antigen (PSMA), BA-46 (Lactadherin), Mucin (MUC-1), and Teratocarcinoma-derived growth factor (CRIPTO-1) and the use of same as anti-tumor vaccines to prevent or cure bladder, prostate, breast or other cancers, carcinomas in particular. Most particularly, the present invention relates to tumor associated antigen peptides which are presentable to the immune system by HLA-A2 molecules.
Local therapy such as surgical excision or ablation by radiation is a mainstay for the treatment of primary cancer and is curative for a percentage of patients. However, many malignancies will recur locally or at a distant site. Thus the prevention or cure of metastases remains a major focus in clinical oncology (1). Although early detection followed by surgery provides good prognosis for a number of major cancer types, a large fraction of patients would need adjuvant therapy. Part of these patients will, with time, succumb to metastasis (2–4). Alternative approaches based on gene therapy and immunotherapy have been the focus of attention in the last years. One such approach is specific active immunotherapy (SAI, 5). The objective of SAI is to stimulate a tumor specific cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL) immune response that is capable of eliminating residual metastatic disease and induce a state of immunity to protect the patients from recurrent disease. The underlying assumption of SAI is that tumor cells express tumor antigens which are sufficiently distinct in structure or context to induce an effective CTL response (6). Although the validity of these assumptions was questioned, a number of studies in the last decade have demonstrated the rational of SAI. In a landmark study, van Pel and Boon have shown that tumor associated antigens (TAAs) can be isolated and defined (7). Importantly, ex-vivo manipulations of “non-immunogenic” animal tumor cells can be used to elicit effective immune responses which will also recognize parental “non-immunogenic” tumor cells (8). Studies employing rodent tumor models with little intrinsic immunogenicity have shown that genetically modified tumor cells transduced to express MHC class I, cytokines such as IL-1, IL-2, IL-4, IL-6, IL-7, IL-12, IFN or GM-CSF or costimulatory molecules such as B7-1 or B7-2 were capable of preventing or causing regression of tumors or metastases (reviewed in 9). Although gene modified tumor vaccine (GMTV) clinical trials, with improved retroviral vectors or other transfer methodologies are currently tested, it becomes clear that GMTV using autologous tumor cells might be limited by its complexity, high cost and ineffective gene transfer methodologies (10). One alternative approach would be vaccination with tumor associated antigens (TAAs) presented in an effective way to the patient's immune system, to induce antigen specific CTL (11).
Cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL), directed against peptides presented by MHC class I molecules, constitute powerful effectors of the immune system against rumors or infectious agents (12). These peptides are usually 8–10 amino acids long with 2–3 primary anchor residues that interact with the MHC class I molecules and 2–3 amino acid residues which bind to the T cell receptor (13). Several methods have been employed to identify CTL epitopes. If the amino acid sequence of a protein antigen is known, like in the case of viral proteins, oncogenes, suppressor genes or growth factor receptors, overlapping peptides of 8–10 amino acids in length can be synthesized and screened as CTL targets (14). CTL epitopes may also be identified subsequent to the search for MHC binding motifs in known proteins (115). If the tumor antigen is not known, isolation of the TAA peptides from total acid extract or from MHC class I molecules followed by HPLC fractionation steps and Edman sequencing (16) or mass spectrometry (17) provide a direct way of identifying CTL epitopes. Recently, a synthetic combinatorial library approach, in which defined amino acids in two MHC anchor positions are fixed and all other positions are subgrouped for CTL screening has led to the description of novel EL4 TAA peptide mimotopes (18).
The most fruitful method, so far, designed by T. Boon and his colleagues is the genetic approach in which cDNA expression libraries are pool transfected into COS7 cells with the appropriate HLA and screened by CTL lines. This approach led to the discovery of several human melanoma and mouse mastocytoma antigens recognized by specific CTL (19). The first report of a phase I clinical trial with the synthetic MAGE3 melanoma peptide, restricted by HLA-A1, showed regression of cutaneous, subcutaneous and lung metastases in 3/6 patients (20). Recently, two reports of clinical trials have shown that treatment of patients with a melanoma gp100 TAA peptide together with IL-2 resulted in significant tumor regression in 13/31 (42%) patients and that vaccination with defined peptides or total peptide extracts on autologous dendritic cells (DC) resulted in complete or partial cures (21, 22). Regression of lung carcinoma established metastases or small established tumors was demonstrated in a murine model by peptide vaccination (23, 24). These observations suggest that TAA peptide vaccines may constitute a reasonable therapeutic modality in advanced cancer. In studies with murine tumors, CTL are induced in vivo by immunization with irradiated tumor cells, often gene modified by MHC class I; cytokine or costimulatory molecules like B7-1 or B7-2 genes (16, 18, 25). In melanomas, CTL lines were mostly induced from peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMC) of patients or from tumor infiltrated lymphocytes (TIL, 19, 26). Yet, most metastatic tumors are non-immunogenic tumors and it is extremely difficult to derive CTL lines or clones from TIL or patient's PBL. Moreover, in vitro propagated CTL clones do not always represent dominant anti-tumor specificities but rather sporadic clones surviving culture conditions. Lately, a number of studies have compared the CTL repertoire of viral or other defined peptides, restricted by HLA-A2.1 in human PBL from HLA-A2.1 expressing patients to CTL induced in HLA-A2.1 transgenic mice. Good concordance between human HLA-A2.1 and murine transgenic HLA-A2.1 CTL repertoire was found, confirming the potential of such transgenics in identification of human CTL epitopes (27). Although vaccination with defined peptides of HLA transgenic mice shows an overlapping repertoire to human CTL, vaccination of such mice with multi-epitope proteins shows that murine H-2 restricted responses are dominant and obliterate, as a rule, cytolytic responses with direct recognition of human HLA (28). Thus, by combining classical HLA class I transgenesis with selective destruction of murine H-2, it is possible to derive useful mouse strains for the study of HLA class I restricted responses. While reducing the present invention to practice, we utilized such mice for preparation of anti-tumor CTL as a tool for TAA purification and as a model system to assess the immunogenicity of peptides.
Murine H-2 knockout mice transgenic for a single human HLA seem to be a suitable model for induction of anti-tumor CTL. Classical β2 microglobulin knockout mice (β2m−/−) do not express H-2Kb or other non-classical class I molecules, yet they express low levels of H-2 Db heavy chain in the absence of β2m. To derive fully H-2 knockout mice, Prof. F. Lemonnier (Pasteur Institute, Paris), prepared H-2 Db−/−mice. These mice were crossed with β2m−/− mice and bred to derive homozygous β2m−/−, Db−/−mice that do not express any H-2 class I. These mice are practically depleted of CD8+ splenocytes, as well as other CD8+ cells. To reconstitute in these mice expression of a stable HLA-A2.1, expression of β2m is necessary. A construct containing a leader sequence, domains α1 and α2 of HLA-A2.1 and α3, transmembrane and cytoplasmic domains of H-2 Db fused to human β2m (HhD) was prepared. The exchange of the α3 human domain by a murine domain in HhD is thought to improve the interaction of the class I molecule with CD8 molecules of the murine CTL (29). This HhD construct was transfected into RMA and RMA-S cells and shown to bind HLA-A2.1 restricted peptides. The HhD construct was used to produce transgenic mice in C57BL/6 recipients and positive founder mice were bred to the β2m−/−, Db−/− mice (30).
The β2m−/−, Db−/−, HhD−/+ heterozygous mice show reconstitution of CD8+ cells in the periphery relative to β2m−/− Db−/− mice. Moreover, preliminary data from Prof. Lemonnier's lab showed that CTL induced in HhD mice against influenza NP are directed to the same HLA-A2 dominant epitope as in the human repertoire. Homozygous HhD mice were derived and a colony was established in the Weizmann Institute of Science, Israel.